


【Gallaghercest】Take a rose as change

by REILAVE_H_C



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: 他望着那朵玫瑰，窗外是不列颠淅淅沥沥的雨。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	【Gallaghercest】Take a rose as change

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 嗑药有害健康，吸烟也是。  
> cp为Noel Gallagher/Liam Gallagher  
> 斜线有意义！

1.  
诺尔在口袋里摸索了几分钟，从中找出了一大串叮叮当当的钥匙，又尝试了好几次才勉强将正确的钥匙塞进钥匙孔，打开了房间门。  
他只是嗑了点药，也没有喝得烂醉，但也不能要求一个将醉醺醺的弟弟从牛津路的这头背到那头，又被不列颠的雨淋了个透心凉的人动作能有多流畅。他搀扶着利亚姆，站在门口小心翼翼地唤了几声女朋友的名字。等了差不多有一分钟，他没听到回应或是除了窗外的雨以外的其他动静，这才放心大胆地将身上挂着的烂醉如泥的人拖进房间。  
诺尔一边絮絮叨叨地抱怨着利亚姆所钟情的麻烦又做作的派克大衣，一边毫不客气地将其从对方的身上扒下来，上面本附着的呕吐物基本已经被雨水冲刷干净，正隐隐散发着一阵令人作呕的发酵酒精的味道。值得庆幸的是，醉得几乎断片的弟弟此时此刻少有地温顺乖巧，他没有像平时那样给照顾自己的诺尔一个白眼或是一记拳头，而是安静地坐在卧室的地板上，任由哥哥替自己脱下外衣，顺带被简单粗暴地扯着胳膊搬上床。  
费心耗力地暂时安顿好了利亚姆，诺尔开始着手在衣柜里面翻找干净的换洗衣物。他所在的Inspiral Carpets乐队在历时将近一年后回到阔别已久的曼彻斯特，诺尔为此特意换上一件新浆洗的衬衫，结果还没穿多久就被醉酒的利亚姆糟蹋得一塌糊涂。他拉开柜子的门，目光所及之处全是女友的衣服，他这才意识到自己已经有多久没和女友见面，以至于他甚至回想不起来上一次在这里过夜是什么时候。当他差点要在一条紫色的女士睡裙和一件可能连屁股都盖不住的女式衬衫间做选择的时候，他终于在衣柜的角落找到一件落了不少灰尘的披头士的T恤和一条自己都记不清是什么时候买的条纹睡裤。  
“你在这里等我。”诺尔不耐烦地说着，利亚姆则是含糊地“嗯”了一声作为回应。诺尔一直拿这个棘手的弟弟没什么办法，今夜亦然。他叹了一口气，拿上换洗的衣服，捡起地上的外套走出房间。  
尽管诺尔现在还是因为大麻和淋雨的共同作用而昏头昏脑的，他还是没忘记在把脏衣服一股脑地塞进洗衣机前要掏干净口袋。他胡乱地翻着利亚姆的大衣口袋，从中翻出一团被水浸湿得看不清字的小票，还有一张稍长些，但依旧能勉强辨认的小票。他皱着眉头扫视几秒，不出意外地看到一连串各式各样的酒名。“操，喝这么多，没把我的场子砸了就算他妈的万幸。”他愤懑地低声咒骂，接着去掏剩下的口袋——是保罗的ID卡。母亲为了防止利亚姆刚成年就酗酒，特意将后者的ID卡藏在除了她之外谁也不知道的地方，可在利亚姆还是个乳臭未干的小屁孩的时候，他就试过把自己灌醉得只能爬回家，现在成年了，他能不把自己嗑药嗑成傻逼就谢天谢地了。  
当诺尔以为自己已经将所有的东西都取出来，正打算将脏衣服囫囵地塞进洗衣机时，一抹红色的影子从大衣深处抖了出来，落在浴室的奶白色瓷砖上。  
是一朵红色的玫瑰。它似乎是曾被好好地收在内侧的口袋里，因此哪怕是经历了一夜的雨，此时此刻的它依旧干燥且美得有点不像话。  
这朵意外的玫瑰使得诺尔原本想泡个热水澡的计划泡汤了，他马马虎虎地冲了个凉，脑海里全是抹艳红，这让他想起……他摇了摇头，发丝间的水被他的剧烈动作甩到墙面上，留下片片水迹。负罪感使得他绝对不愿意承认片刻前自己想的是弟弟那过于饱满的嘴唇，而不是自己女朋友的，或是些其他露水情缘的。但他在无意识地第二次将洗发水重复抹在头发上时，他就想开了，他妈的，这怪不得自己，自己一直想有个妹妹，而利亚姆又长得该死的漂亮极了。  
待到诺尔将自己收拾干净回到卧室，今夜混乱的始作俑者已经睡得香甜。年轻的人像一只正打着鼾的小动物，整个人蜷缩在乱糟糟的床上，他扯着被子的一角，仿佛这样才有来之不易的安全感。而年长者举着那朵玫瑰，不明所以——是，的确，自己跟着乐队去了太他妈多的地方，好不容易回来一次，本来就喜欢像狗一样粘着自己的利亚姆趁夜色翻墙从家里跑出来看自己乐队的表演这件事本身不出奇；可能是因为嗑嗨了所以喝了太多酒，或者将药和酒的因果关系反过来，无所谓，反正他像个来砸场子的混蛋一样趁自己在调整架子鼓的时候在后台搞了个天翻地覆这件事本身也不奇怪。  
可是，这玫瑰？这又不可能是送给自己的，毕竟自己他妈的是对方如假包换的亲哥。难不成这混小子等会儿半夜还会爬出去借着他妈的天使一般的眼睛去引诱一个少不经事的美妞？  
算了，诺尔想，如果利亚姆真的要出去泡妞的话也无关紧要，只要年轻人不要半夜三更带个醉醺醺的妞回来做爱就行，那自己就能独享这一整张床，还难得清净，无需忍受对方风筒一般扰人的呼噜声，想到这诺尔花费了好大的力气才忍住把利亚姆踹下床并将其从四楼的窗户扔出去的冲动。  
诺尔长叹一口气以平复烦躁的心情，他蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，习惯性地替利亚姆调整好位置，盖好被子，转头最后看一眼床头柜上的玫瑰，然后悄声关上房间的灯。  
房间陷入一片黑暗，算不上静谧——利亚姆打着呼噜，窗外的雨淅淅沥沥地敲打着窗沿。但诺尔竟不觉得吵闹，在伯纳戈，在那间小小的只属于他和他的房间，他曾无数次伴随着与此时此刻相似的声音安然入眠。人类是会适应环境的动物，就像利亚姆，尽管他无数次声称要砸了诺尔的吉他，在诺尔准备随乐队环游世界的前夕，利亚姆还是点起一支普通的香烟，静静地听完诺尔所弹的一首接着一首的石玫瑰，直到火星几乎要燎烧到指尖他才作罢。  
诺尔就着回忆迷迷糊糊地睡过去，半梦半醒间感受到身边的人转过身来，用他的长手长脚揽住自己。  
大约是凌晨三四点，天色最暗的时候，诺尔从噩梦中一身冷汗地惊醒，他梦到小时候的自己，还有那酗酒嗑药后就变成魔鬼的父亲。他粗粗地喘息着，情不自禁地侧过头想看看和自己共处一室的人，这是他多年来在那个局促的小卧室里养成的习惯，尽管他已经离家有段时间了，他还是没能改掉这个习惯。所以他不得不养成了新的习惯，习惯于侧过身看到的是恋人或是乐队的同伴，又或者只能看到一面惨淡的墙。但这次，他侧过头，目光却对上利亚姆的，奇怪的是，明明没有一丝光源，他依旧能从那双和自己一模一样却显得更他妈的漂亮的眼眸中看到湿漉漉的光。  
“你没睡？”诺尔的声音和他的思维一样模糊。  
“醒了，想你了，想看看你。”  
“真他妈肉麻。”诺尔重新闭上双眼,试图找回睡意，“睡醒了就拿着你的花去泡妞，别烦我。”  
他感受到对方缠着自己的力度变大了，这才意识到自己和对方就这样抱着睡了差不多一晚，但他也懒得调整姿势了，反正被压得胳膊都发麻的人不是自己，而且小时候的利亚姆也喜欢像个死皮烂脸的狗一样缠着自己，明明房间里他妈的摆着两张床，利亚姆却非要和自己挤一张小小的床，他早就习惯了。  
困意如潮水般随黑暗卷席而来，在失去意识前，诺尔似乎恍惚间听到利亚姆轻声说了些什么，是什么呢？他还没来得及思考，就陷入新的梦乡之中，好在这一次不再是让人心悸的梦魇，而是一个平和的悠长梦境。  
窗外的雨在日出时分短暂地停了片刻，湿润的街道上洒满了拂晓金色的光芒，和诺尔·加拉格尔的梦境如出一辙。

2.  
诺尔点起他短短一个小时内的第三只烟，并恶狠狠地发誓如果利亚姆在他正享受着这根烟的时候过来打断他，他一定会把烟蒂捻在对方的高挺鼻梁上。  
他在这个狗屎一样的尤思顿火车站像个傻逼一样在人来人往中站了一个小时，就是为了母亲在早上六点匆匆打来的一通电话——“你弟弟又离家出走了，邻居说在皮卡迪利见过他，那估计就是跑去找你了，如果你能见到他，记得叫他滚回来为院子里的花道歉。”  
诺尔深深地吸了一口烟，劣质烟草的味道霎时间充斥他的每一个肺泡，接着他狠狠地将烟吐出来，像是恨不得要将肺间的氧气也随尼古丁挤出来一般。  
他本以为一切事情会他妈的按照他所预想那般顺利地进行——加入绿洲，然后成为绝对的领导，和纠缠多年的女朋友分手，作为自由人从荒芜贫瘠的曼彻斯特搬到伦敦——这他妈的可是英伦摇滚的希望之都，而自己可是要在这里成就一番大事业的。  
可他万万没想到的是，在这个完美无缺的计划里面，唯一的变数竟然是操蛋的利亚姆·加拉格尔。  
好吧，他自己也知道，对于rkid，自己除了拥有兄长的身份，或许还有那么点代理父亲的意思，毕竟那个所谓的真正的父亲只会在喝到神志不清的时候把兄弟三人和母亲揍得头破血流。而自己才是那个任由利亚姆缠着自己，陪对方长大，打退对方招惹的混混，一边臭骂他“混蛋”却又一边帮他上药的人，而这些事那个残渣一次都没做过，一次都没有。但这样做的结果就是利亚姆成长为粘人的狗，一直在喊着“陪我玩，陪我玩”，可诺尔就像是独立孤僻的猫，于是兄弟相争成为了家常便饭。想到这，诺尔捏着烟的力度加大了，有那么一个瞬间他恨不得将手中的烟按在某个倒霉蛋路人的脸上。  
出站口涌出来一拨人，说着与南部口音截然不同的含糊的北方口音。熟悉的乡音使得诺尔出现了错觉，他仿佛嗅到曼彻斯特那掺杂着酒精、呕吐物和工业革命时期遗留下来的烟尘味的气息，接着他就看到两手空空的利亚姆，对方正扯着大大咧咧的灿烂笑容穿过人群跑向他。  
该死的。诺尔不会承认这笑容正是他能忍耐利亚姆这么久的原因之一。  
他认栽般地将烟扔在地上，泄气般地踩灭它，给扑面而来的弟弟一个大大的拥抱。  
诺尔虽自认是一只猫，但他还是无法拒绝利亚姆，谁能拒绝利亚姆·加拉格尔天使一般湿漉漉的眼睛呢？  
在走出车站前，诺尔扯着利亚姆，为他买好第二天一早开往曼彻斯特的火车票。这让兄弟二人差点就在售票处大打出手。最后诺尔以再不回曼彻斯特为威胁迫使利亚姆让步，代价就是这仅有短暂一天的兄弟重逢以一记不轻不重的拳头作为开始。可他们早就习以为常，他们的关系就像是心电图一般，只要还喘着气就必定跌宕起伏，可能上一秒还在用最恶毒的话咒骂对方，下一秒就恨不得在对方的脸上印上吻痕。他们就像是有无穷无尽的精力一般，骂骂咧咧又如胶似漆地一路向南漫无目的地闲逛。他们路过二人根本不会进去参观的大英博物馆，利亚姆对着门口排着队的一群小学生们做了个鬼脸。在经过考文垂花园时诺尔抢过街头艺人的吉他胡乱地弹了几个和弦，利亚姆也就在被拳头赶走前伴着旋律瞎唱了几句。在这之后，利亚姆一路哼着歌，有时候是轻声低唱，但更多的时候是不顾路人的目光尽情高歌。不过他才他妈的不管别人的眼神呢，如果连这点小事都在乎，那他就根本不是搞摇滚的料，还是赶紧收拾包袱尽早从舞台滚蛋。  
他们就这样在二十世纪末的伦敦转悠了一天，期间可能吃了点东西，反正也不记得是什么了，他们还喝了很多酒。待到他们走到泰晤士河畔，已经是差不多晚上九点，可正逢夏天，天还是亮的，仿佛太阳永远不会落下，这一天也永远不会结束。  
利亚姆灌下玻璃瓶中的最后一口威士忌 ，他晕乎乎地甩了甩手中的空瓶子，“哥，我去再买点。”  
以往这个时候诺尔都会凭借仅有的一丝理智出声阻止对方，毕竟喝得实在是太他妈的多了，再喝就得等着两个人背对背把脑子都吐出来。可现在他也醉了，所以他只是点点头，倚靠在河岸的栏杆上勉强稳住自己的身子。  
过了可能有几分钟，或者是十几分钟，诺尔却觉得好像过了几个小时，在迟来的夕阳下，他看到走近的弟弟高大的逆光身影。他听到从对方手里传来的瓶子相碰发出的清脆声音，他揉了揉眼睛，试图看清对方手里的是威士忌还是啤酒，视野在压力的迫使下变得清楚了些，那是两瓶今天还没来得及尝试的德国黑啤，但他已经不再关注那他妈的是什么酒了，因为与此同时他还看清对方手里的那一抹红色——  
是一朵还没来得及用报纸包好的玫瑰。  
“操，你买这娘娘腔的东西干嘛？”  
“店家他妈的没有零钱找给我，你懂我意思吗？”利亚姆用牙齿粗暴地敲开瓶盖，将酒瓶递给诺尔，“难不成我像个五岁的小孩子一样拿一堆印着傻逼卡通图案的傻逼糖果？”  
“你他妈拿点别的花也行啊！”  
“得了吧。我要是拿了黄水仙，我保证你这个傻逼肯定会拿去当蔬菜炒了吃的。”  
“我又他妈的不是你！我至少没炸了厨房顺带差点炸了咱们的家！”在那一瞬间诺尔恨不得将利亚姆扔进近在咫尺的泰晤士河，幸运的是，愤怒也让他及时地清醒了些许。他强忍住怒气，压抑过度饮酒所致的恶心强灌下几口酒，然后他才反应过来，听出几十秒前对方话里的潜台词。  
“等等，你自己拿着这朵玫瑰，别给我好吗？我的邻居要是看到了肯定以为我是个发情的娘娘腔的混蛋，你懂我意思吗？”  
“我不。你拿着。”利亚姆试图将手里的花强塞到对方手中，诺尔自然是紧握住拳头以示拒绝。于是这推搡再次进化成拳打脚踢，好在伦敦的人太多，节奏又快，除非真的闹出人命，否则不会有人驻足观看一场带着酒和花的打闹。  
不知是谁的酒撒了出来，正落在诺尔的脸上，于是他不得不分神去伸手抹去蒙住眼睛的酒液，这给了利亚姆机会。  
一般来说，如果利亚姆占了上风，他一定会毫不客气地给决定胜负的那一拳，但他这次实在是太醉了，醉到不像是平常的他，于是他沉默着，做出了平时不会做的事。  
他用嘴叼住那朵花，在rkid还没意识到发生了什么的时候凑上前吻了上去。  
他和他都尝到了那朵花的味道，同时尝到了彼此。很多年后的利亚姆回想起这个冲动的吻，都会庆幸好心的店家仔细地剪去了花茎上的刺，这样就不会有多余的血腥味盖住这个吻中的他平生最喜欢的两个味道——酒精和诺尔·加拉格尔。  
利亚姆根本不懂什么相对论的理论，他只觉得周围的时间是流动的，而自己和哥哥之间的时间是静止的，这个吻和自己的梦境如出一辙——自诺尔离开曼彻斯特，他一个人在本属于两个人的房间里做过无数的梦，现实中这些梦可能加起来只有他妈的几个小时或是几十个小时，但已经足够容纳利亚姆在梦境里与诺尔度过余生。  
辗转厮磨间，利亚姆甚至在想，如果这个吻是另外一场悠长梦境的开端，那他情愿一睡不醒，哪怕要牺牲一切。想到这儿他才明白，原来自己对哥哥的感情不是恨，而是爱，正如在地下室里诺尔所坚定纠正的那样。他本来应该在那个昏暗的地下酒吧，对着诺尔嘶吼着“Take me”的时候就想明白的。他一直以为那过于浓烈的感情是恨，因为那太炙热，太伤人，以至于让他恨不得以与诺尔相拥坠入无垠深海为代价去冷却，去毁灭。二人共同的生父只教会利亚姆如何去恨，所以他要自己去学如何去爱，就像复明的盲人总要去学会睁眼面对猛烈的阳光。  
于是利亚姆笨拙地借着这个吻将花留给了诺尔。  
利亚姆和诺尔是血浓于水的亲生兄弟，他们太了解彼此，以至于连吵架都不需要开口，只需要一个心照不宣的对视。同理，表白也只需要利亚姆的一个小心翼翼的、温柔又绝望的眼神，诺尔便了然其中所藏的如海底火山般滚烫的情感。  
诺尔的目光跳过利亚姆，他看向对方身后的夕阳。英国的夏天总让人觉得白天不会有尽头，可这群岛和覆于其上的一切终会迎来日落。就像现在，他目击着，金灿灿的阳光在利亚姆的背后像融金般坠落至地平线以下。

酒精吞噬后余下的理智仅够这两个人像个正常人一般回到诺尔在伦敦的住处。将公寓的门反锁后，那微不足道的理智也消失了，只留下酒精和爱驱使的冲动。他们如困兽般撕扯在一起，什么都无法将他们分开——本该如此，他们同根同源，是彼此的骨中骨，血中血，他们是截然相反也同符合契的兄弟。  
利亚姆和诺尔曾互相称对方为该隐和亚伯——彼此相爱，彼此相杀。所以，在这初次情事间，利亚姆无数次怀疑他会杀了诺尔，诺尔也是这样想的。最终，还是诺尔勉强将弟弟制伏于身下，毕竟他每次和对方掰手腕都能赢，他才是那个掌控一切的强权者。他粗暴地，像是要杀了对方一样挺身进去。撕裂的剧烈疼痛令利亚姆一瞬间噙满了泪，胡乱地伸手抓住身边的床单，将其搞得一塌糊涂，蹂躏了几下又觉得不过瘾，于是他用尽全身的力气抓住哥哥的后背，试图在上面留下一道又一道的血痕。  
辗转反侧间，不知是谁的动作打碎了些什么，从床底传来的破碎声音让他们不约而同地停顿了下。但他们默契地选择置之不理，毕竟那无关紧要，因为他们间的一切早以破碎不堪，如果他们选择继续走这条万劫不复的道路，他们本人也终将破碎，如同超过自身极限的跑车，但他们就是停不下来，直到这辆跑车爆掉最后一个轮胎，冲出跑道成为一堆废铁。  
利亚姆觉得自己已经将毕生所学的脏话悉数砸给了诺尔，可这也无法阻止对方的动作，而更可悲的是他竟然想顺服于此，沉醉于此。一直以来他的感情就像是加热浓缩过后的咖啡，太浓烈，以至于不论什么感情到最后都只能品尝出苦涩，这让他痛苦万分，终于泣不成声。  
利亚姆抽泣着，断断续续地告白着，咒骂着，还加了句别的。那让诺尔暂时止住了自己的动作，犹豫着倾身，替对方轻轻地吻去眼角的泪水。那便是整个晚上兄弟间仅有的温存了。

诺尔在第二天的清晨时分醒来，宿醉的他晕晕乎乎地爬下床，凭借着日复一日的重复习惯走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。刺眼的晨光使得诺尔留下生理性的泪水，过了片刻后，他如梦初醒，猛地转身望向自己的床铺。  
那里空无一人，棉麻床单上甚至连一条多余的褶皱都没有。如果不是那朵还留在枕边的玫瑰，他甚至会以为昨天种种皆是又一场循环往复的梦境。  
他的耳边回想起rkid被自己压在身下时带着哭腔说的那句话，他自然是知道对方是认真的，甚至可以说是偏执的。他们兄弟二人向来如此。  
他从自己扔在地上的大衣口袋中摸出一包烟和一个打火机，对着窗外伦敦的晨曦，沉默地点着了一支。拂晓如水般淌入房间，纤尘被窗帘扬起，在空气中形成奇妙的丁达尔效应，看起来就像是细碎的金粉。这朦胧的光晕让他回想起他还在伯纳戈的日子，那时候自己还小，利亚姆则更是少不经事。某个稀疏平常的清晨，自己背着醉倒的小弟弟走在回家的路上，晨曦的光唤醒了沉睡的男孩，他勉强睁开惺忪的睡眼，对着路尽头淡粉色的天穹愣了会神，然后傻兮兮地问了句“我为什么会梦到你永不逝去？”这愣头愣脑的没有对象的问句让诺尔不明所以，过了好久，利亚姆再次睡着后，他才反应过来原来弟弟是在对着那漫天朝霞发问。  
诺尔被烟呛到咳嗽，或许是廉价的烟草太刺激了，又或许是旧时回忆让他情不自禁地发笑。  
“Rkid，除了你，我什么也不想带走，你懂我意思吗？如果不能带走你，那我怎么来，就怎么回去。”  
昨天利亚姆是这样对诺尔说的，于是他也就这样做了。曾经他最喜欢的恶作剧之一就是抢着穿诺尔的衣服，可这次他一件都没拿走，愣是穿着自己已经被蹂躏得褶皱不堪的衬衫就匆匆离去。  
诺尔深深地吸了一口烟，不太够劲，他想着是否要在里面加点别的，但是他已经没有多余的精力了。  
昨夜的某个时刻，他承认，或许自己是真的差一点就动了心思，想和利亚姆一起回到曼彻斯特。但是他比利亚姆大上整整五岁，所以这背德的感情，他萌发得比对方早，热烈得比对方早，成熟得也比对方早。  
或许在未来的某一天，也会冷却得比对方早，谁知道呢？  
至少现在诺尔不会轻易地和利亚姆回去，就像rkid不会轻易地放弃把自己带回曼彻斯特的这个念头，他是明白这一点的，毕竟两个人互为镜面关系，全然相同却又截然相反，诺尔了解自己，也就了解了利亚姆。  
他闷着一口烟，不知过了多久，才伴随着一声叹息，缓缓地吐出来。

3.  
兄弟二人是爱爱尔兰的，这是一片他们第一次踏上便莫名熟悉的土地，让他们甚至怀疑身体里流淌的不是血液，而是吉尼斯黑啤。他们也是恨爱尔兰的，在这里他们再次见到那个世界上最残忍最没有心的所谓父亲。  
那个晚上是诺尔阻止了利亚姆，他们甚至连杯里的酒都没来得及喝完就逃一般离去。父亲带着记者跟在他们的后面，踉跄了几步，脚就陷进厚重的雪里，他气急败坏，忙不迭地喊记者拍了几张兄弟离开的背影后才作罢。当闪光灯打在他们身上时，利亚姆的脚步顿了顿，而诺尔则是伸出手，温柔又坚决地按住利亚姆稍高的后脑，年轻人柔顺的半长棕金色发丝缠绕在年长的人的手指上，留下些许洗发水的味道。  
夜间气温骤降，这座北境的岛屿更甚。诺尔几不可闻地叹了口气，那化作暗淡灯光下的一缕白雾。  
“Rkid，别回头。”他悄声重复道，“别回头。”  
回到酒店后，他们先是沉默地抽了几包烟，什么都没加，只是单纯的香烟。尼古丁和其他杂七杂八的添加物让利亚姆觉得口干舌燥，当然也有可能是因为暖气开得太足了，总而言之，他掸了掸指尖的烟，将其捻灭，起身准备去泡些红茶。他太累了，打算喝点茶就睡下了。利亚姆先是烧了点水，不一会儿就从水壶中传来加热的咕噜声，在安静的房间里显得格外刺耳。他翻找着房间里的抽屉，试图找到些红糖配着茶喝，可除了些过期牛奶外他什么都没找到，这让他愈加烦躁，推拉抽屉的动作也愈发粗暴，到最后几乎演变为又一次的破坏公物。  
“我他妈的恨‘加拉格尔’。”在用蛮力合上房间里的最后一个抽屉后，利亚姆兀自来了一句，诺尔没有接话。水壶中的水适时地沸腾，蒸腾的雾气冲淡了些盘踞在二人间的尴尬沉默。利亚姆没有接着泡茶，他突然他妈的什么都不想做，连站都不想站着，于是他就近扯了一张椅子就坐下了。  
“我恨‘加拉格尔’。”他重复先前所说的话，就好像忘记他几分钟前说过了一样，“我恨这个姓氏，如果我可以随便冠个别的姓氏那该有多好，‘史密斯’，‘威尔逊’，‘达维斯’，你懂我意思吗？什么都他妈的可以，除了‘加拉格尔’，我他妈讨厌这个操蛋的姓氏。”  
诺尔也掐灭了自己的烟。他走到利亚姆的背后，在对方头顶的发旋上落下带着烟味的轻吻。  
“我也讨厌这个姓氏，但我愿意和你分享这个姓氏。”  
他一字一句，不错过任何一个音节或停顿，就像是要将这话语如烟丝一般拆分碾碎。  
“酒精和毒品会带来性”，这是诺尔曾经亲口说过的，这也是兄弟间心照不宣的约定。他们自认为是这世界上最疯狂的人，拥有着最疯狂的关系——每次做爱都似乎是要欲海沉浮至世界末日，除非是其中一个捅死另外一个，他们会在任何人们想象不到的地方做爱，出租的小屋，录音室，赶去场地的乐队大巴，甚至有一次他们在快要表演前的后台还来了一发。但那都是在两个人都被酒精或者毒品控制的时候。当他们相对清醒的时候，他们还是会克制地将自己局限在正常人的范围内，哪怕还是会在疯狂的边缘摇摇欲坠，因为现实中的他们有自己的生活，有各自的爱人。  
但在这个爱尔兰的夜晚，这个吻代替了酒精和毒品，彻底打破了所有不堪一击的平衡。弥漫在温暖空气中的暧昧气息让这两个人几近窒息。他们沉默地接吻，一个接着一个；他们胡乱地摸索着对方，也不知是谁先开始褪去对方的衬衫又解下了皮带；他们相拥，一同坠到床铺间，仿佛是坠入天堂又仿佛是坠入无边地狱。  
他们从未像这个夜晚一样缄默寡言。诺尔的动作温柔得像是在对待一只刚破壳的雏鸟，而利亚姆则是看到对方眼睛里闪烁着的水光。他伸手揽住对方的背，替对方吻去那抹潮湿，却又有相似的雾气湿润了自己的眼角。  
窗外下起了纷纷扬扬的冬日的雪，在街边路灯的映射下，飞舞的雪花就像是误闯进寒冬的夏日流萤。

第二天，天还是蒙蒙亮的时候，诺尔就早早地起床，他并没有睡着，只是挨到了天亮罢了。为了不吵醒正睡着的人，他没有洗漱，套了件外套便出门了。等到回来的时候，他的手上多了一份热腾腾的英式早餐，还有一束红玫瑰。  
诺尔轻轻推开门，发觉利亚姆早已醒来，正坐在床沿望着窗外抽着烟，只留了一个逆光的背影给自己。他无需担心自己吵醒对方，却还是情不自禁地蹑手蹑脚地走进房间。油炸薯饼和番茄黄豆的味道盖过了花束的幽幽清香，因此利亚姆叼着烟回过头才发现诺尔手中的鲜花。  
“操！”利亚姆几乎忘记说话时要咬住烟，“我他妈没睡醒吗?你他妈是诺尔·加拉格尔吗？”  
“你的早餐，你的茶，加了两颗糖，还有你的花。”诺尔将手中的东西放在床头柜上，利亚姆没有动，而是愣愣地叼着烟，却没有吸，只是叼着而已。诺尔见此状抽走了那支烟，塞到自己嘴巴里让对方断了念想，“再不吃就凉了。”他并没有多做解释，尤其是关于那束花的，而是倚靠在墙上，细细地抽着那支烧到一半的烟。没有了烟，利亚姆只能机械性地吃着早餐并刻意将目光绕过饭盒边还沾着露水的花束。诺尔吸着烟，烟抽完了，利亚姆也就咽下了最后一颗黄豆。  
乐队的车还有一个小时左右就会过来接他们离开这个地方。这次离开需要多加小心，诺尔明白这一点，父亲带着报社的人过来就是为了大新闻，加上昨夜兄弟的剑拔弩张和匆匆离去，这足够让对方赚够稿费了，但那个人绝对是一个不知餍足的混蛋。诺尔思考着陷入沉默，利亚姆也就陪着他安静地放空。可能过了有几分钟，诺尔捡起脚边的吉他，就地坐下。幸好昨天利亚姆少有地没有发狂，所以这把吉他得以保持它完整的状态。他弹了几个音，发觉有几根弦松了，于是他扭了几下弦纽，顺手弹了几个单音以便确认音准。  
他的脑海里飘过许多旋律片段，有新的，有旧的。他想了想，还是随意地按下和弦，扫起了熟悉的节奏型。  
“A feeling sleeping deep inside, you hide it so I' ll never find… ”  
诺尔有些吃惊地抬起头，正对上利亚姆小鹿般的湿漉漉的眼睛。诺尔自己都没意识到自己随手弹出的旋律是这首歌，又或者说，他自己有时候都会把自己所写的歌曲唱串，而利亚姆总是会准确无误地唱出诺尔心中真正所想的旋律。诺尔接着弹下去，时间还来得及，他们还得以有这只属于他们两个人的片刻安宁，借音乐来填补再合适不过了。想到这，诺尔无声地笑了笑，他低下头认真地为乐队的主唱伴奏。利亚姆早就忘了自己把铃鼓丢在了哪个不知名的角落，所以他轻轻地用指节敲击着桌面，用另外一种方法替主音吉他打着节奏。  
“You’re my lover, ”  
唱到这半句时，诺尔抬起头，他发觉利亚姆正愣愣地看着窗外漫天的白色。这场雪仅在日出时分短暂地停了一会，现在又接着洋洋洒洒地下了起来。诺尔停下手中的动作，利亚姆也随之合上了唇，不约而同地纵容自己欣赏片刻故乡的雪。然后，诺尔眨了眨眼，回过神，转头望向利亚姆，两个人的目光再次相交。一般来说，这整一句都是由利亚姆来唱的，诺尔只需负责和声，而这次诺尔选择轻声地与对方合唱接下来的半句——  
“I’m your brother. ”  
两个人的声音都很轻，稍纵即逝，仿佛是和温暖的窗撞个满怀的雪花。  
弹到最后的和弦时，利亚姆突然起身快走几步，拨开诺尔的手，音乐在接近结尾处截然而止。他不说一句话，霸道地席地而坐，将自己挤在琴和诺尔之间，他将自己高大的身体缩成一团，就这样窝在哥哥的怀里。诺尔可以感受到怀中过于温暖的，与这个冬天格格不入的温度，而利亚姆则是可以感受到对方呼在自己后颈上的潮湿温热的气息，那让他几乎不忍呼吸。  
“我教你弹琴。”诺尔重新握住琴颈，目光却是缓缓地落在年轻人脖颈上的那一小块没有被长发遮挡的冷白色皮肤。  
“不学。”  
“你是乐队的主唱。”  
“我只是主唱！”利亚姆突然歇斯底里地挣扎起来，他试图挣脱诺尔和琴的掣制，“我他妈只是主唱！有你写歌，我只要瞎鸡巴摇铃鼓就可以了，你懂我意思吗？你说好的，你他妈所有的歌都是他妈的写给我的，你说好的要他妈的要给我写一辈子的歌！”  
诺尔什么都没说，就只是放下了手中的琴，没了限制后，利亚姆反倒是不想逃走了。琴身躺在利亚姆的身上，而利亚姆像只失意的狗一样蔫蔫地赖在诺尔的身上。诺尔用空出来的手蹭着对方左手无名指上的克拉达，那是他特意买给对方的，和自己右手无名指上的是一对。利亚姆怔了怔，缓缓地眨了眨眼，但最后还是顺着身后的人，任由对方翻来覆去地摆弄自己的戒指。他一直抗拒别人碰自己的戒指，那总会激起一阵无名的火，曾经有个记者无意间询问这是否是订婚戒指，他下意识地反驳，“It’s big and it’s mine. ”说来也是奇怪，他和诺尔一直是大大方方地在无名指上戴着克拉达对戒——金色戒身红色宝石和银色戒身绿色宝石，却没人猜出这是对对戒，就像也没人能猜出他们间的隐秘感情。  
宝石初摸上去时是寒凉的，渐渐地，它被体温捂得温热起来。诺尔最后拿指腹蹭了蹭，然后重新拿起了琴，这次利亚姆没有再挣扎。  
“Rkid，你的左手无名指按住六弦三品，中指按住五弦二品，小指按住一弦三品。”诺尔摆弄着利亚姆的左手，但一只常年摇铃鼓的手不可能像主音吉他的手那样灵活有力，到最后诺尔只能用自己的手指按住利亚姆的手指，替他发力按下琴弦。“这是G和弦，”他接着解释，“是我常用的和弦。”诺尔用右手扫了几下弦，可惜就算是两个人同时按着和弦，利亚姆的小指还是不能完全发力，因此他没能完全压下一弦，扫出来的琴声有些沉闷。  
“没关系，这个要多加练习才能发力。”诺尔将利亚姆的手势换为D和弦，“这个是D和弦，不需要用到小指，发力比较容易。”他替利亚姆扫弦，这次的琴声清亮许多。  
“《Live forever》。”利亚姆突然开口，“你弹的是《Live forever》。”  
“对，是《Live forever》。”诺尔点头，“你不是一直说这是你最喜欢的歌么？”  
“因为这是唱给咱妈的。”利亚姆停顿了下，接着是一声长长的叹息，过了许久，他才悠悠地接上一句，“也是我唱给你的。”  
“这首歌是我写给咱妈的，也是写给你的，rkid。”诺尔松开琴，转而握住对方的手，他们十指相扣，利亚姆觉得不自在，他的手指在空中不安分地弹动，但还是缓缓地放松下来，不再试图去寻找让他安心的琴颈。“Rkid，我也他妈的全心全意地恨‘加拉格尔’，这比他妈的圣诞节还令人作呕，但我也是全心全意地爱这个姓氏，你懂我意思吗？”诺尔接着昨夜被吻和情事打断的对话，“因为它，我们只能在巡演路上相爱，但也是因为它，我们有刻在血与肉里的彼此，这比克拉达，比我们的那些歌靠谱多了，你懂我意思吗？”他的手顺着对方的手腕滑下，这在彼此的皮肤下掀起狂风骤雨，接着他紧紧地握住对方的小臂，“我比你他妈的大上整整五岁，只要你这个家伙不要过得比我还混蛋还糟蹋自己，我会比你先死。但哪怕是我死了，你他妈依然流淌着和我一样的血，只要你摸摸自己的胳膊，感受自己皮肤下的脉搏，你就能感受到我，你明白我意思吗？”  
没有了琴声，两个人急促的呼吸声在这房间内显得格外刺耳，仿佛那是潜藏在他们身体里的呼之欲出的风暴。  
“接着学吧，车他妈的不是还没到吗？”片刻后，利亚姆打破沉默，第一次主动拿起了吉他，“就他妈的先学这一首，你懂我意思吗？《Live forever》。”  
“好。Live forever. ”诺尔像拥抱一样揽住利亚姆，为对方弹下第一个音。

4.  
利亚姆用双手拭去脸上的汗水，或许还有眼泪，他不知道。这时候的他很想来支烟，但他早就不能再抽了。刚才的他几乎是要撕裂自己的嗓子才能勉强发出声音，他甚至怀疑是不是自己的嘴巴发不出声音了，得从喉管那里插一刀留个口子才能出声。降调又短促的歌声对于一个世界级的摇滚乐队的主唱来说是毁灭性的，他自己当然知道这一点。  
他望向左前方的哥哥，对方正在唱《Slide away》最后的和声部分，没有自己唱主歌，那和声听起来竟然还挺有味道的，可是那不完整。恍惚间利亚姆回想起之前的演唱会，有时候他会当着上万人或十几万人的面，故意抢着唱诺尔的部分，诺尔没有办法，只能顺着利亚姆交换地唱他的部分。幸运的是，他们太过默契，只要一个眼神就能读懂对方，这任性的即兴不会造成惨不忍睹的车祸现场，相反的，观众们会把这个当成一个意料之外的惊喜。  
“All I know is you can take me there… ”  
利亚姆望着诺尔，像他之前无数次做过的那样。而这次的诺尔侧过头，却没有再回头看他。年轻的人撇了撇嘴，就算不用对视，他也知道，哥哥唱出了哭腔，只是观众没有听出来而已，但他听出来了。  
诺尔哭了。  
利亚姆收回目光，转而望向前方舞台上虚无的一点，此时诺尔唱完了他的部分，开始了属于他的吉他独奏。这次换做是年长的人望向年轻的人了。  
兄弟间的默契真是可怕，他们不需要眼神的交流，错时的对望也能让他们了然对方的心意。  
这次他们不再是把重点放在唱出来的“take me there”，而是那缺失的“slide away”。  
利亚姆第一次觉得舞台上的镁光灯亮得扎眼，晃得让他出神。回忆像是不列颠的风一般呼啸而过，上一秒他还在伯德沃克的地下室听哥哥为自己弹奏石玫瑰的《Sally Cinnamon》，下一秒他就回到了这里，回到现实中的宏大舞台。这十几年的岁月美好得不真实，就像他妈的从谁那儿借来的光怪陆离的梦境，总是要他妈的还回去的，不是吗？  
But… What for？

5.  
绿洲就像是专属于二十世纪末的一场灿烂又荒唐的梦境，所以它甚至没能捱过二十一世纪的第一个十年。  
绿洲崩溃离析，兄弟二人变回了利亚姆·加拉格尔和诺尔·加拉格尔。接着是Beady Eye和Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds。再后来连Beady Eye也解散了。  
尽管如此，绿洲好像还是无处不在，每当小报开始票选英国第二国歌时总会有那么几首是来自他们的；但又好像是真的消失得无影无踪，这个乐队就如真正的绿洲一般，你知道它曾在那，在一片荒漠中格外引人注目，但在被流沙没过后它就彻底没了痕迹，让你甚至怀疑它是否存在过。  
不列颠的酒吧里依旧充斥着绿洲的歌曲，尽管大部分时间都是些醉醺醺的人举着酒瓶嘶吼着“You're my wonderwall”，听众在歌曲里赋予了太多自己的情感，根本不在乎这或许本来只是在唱曼彻斯特郊区的一栋普普通通的房子里的一面贴满了海报的墙壁罢了。  
人们开始分开讨论利亚姆和诺尔，分别参与这两个人的演唱会，他们似乎忘记了，在过去很长的一段时间里，站在利亚姆左侧弹着琴唱着和声的只有诺尔。

6.  
《One of us》的MV选在一片荒地拍摄，出乎导演意料的是，一向早起的利亚姆这次竟然迟到了。好在背景里的照片立牌还没有布置好，所以导演决定先拍摄不需要利亚姆出镜的镜头，这小小意外也就没耽误拍摄的流程安排。待到导演拍摄完三匹白马的镜头后，他走向在一边候场的姗姗来迟的利亚姆，这位主角正一只手撑着伞，另外一只手抓着一大把糖果，弯着腰，和饰演他本人的小演员聊得正欢。  
听到脚步声，利亚姆将手中的糖一股脑地塞给小演员，他挺起身和导演打了个招呼。  
英国人一向以天气为主题开始寒暄，尤其是在这苏格兰的荒野*上，风和雨显得格外的恼人。“只有冷没关系，可这雨可是太他妈的烦了，你懂我意思吗？”利亚姆一边紧蹙眉头抱怨着，一边收起被风吹得摇摇欲坠的伞。导演简单地附和了几句，然后为利亚姆讲解接下来需要拍的镜头和运镜。他手握着一叠分镜的草稿，一张一张地为面前的主角解释MV的具体安排。利亚姆安静地聆听导演讲完整个流程，偶尔在合适的停顿时小声地确认几句，看起来一点也不像传闻中的有话直说言辞尖刻的摇滚明星。当导演终于结束了讲解，他抬起头，看到对方无声地开合着嘴，欲言又止。  
“利亚姆？”他出声询问。  
“我在想，我们有椅子，有马，有小演员们，当然还有那些乱七八糟的照片。”利亚姆说这话时情不自禁地用手指胡乱地挠着自己的沙金色短发，当然，很快他就意识到这个动作让自己看起来更加地不对劲，于是他放下手，状似不经意地叹了一口气，“但我还想再加一点，加点玫瑰，你懂我意思吗？”他说着，从派克大衣的内侧口袋里翻出三朵玫瑰。不列颠的天气总是喜怒无常，这天早上也是阴雨连绵，利亚姆衣服上的雨水还未干透，但这玫瑰却被保存得很好。  
“这就是你迟到的理由？你去买玫瑰了？”  
“当然不是。我只是宿醉没起来，昨天喝了太多的吉尼斯黑啤，你懂我的意思吗，起来后还去买了点该死的解酒药。”他皱紧了眉头解释道，“我只带了现金，钞票太大了，我买完药后店主根本他妈的找不开，我只能拿了一大堆糖果还顺手捎了点花。除了玫瑰我没什么好拿的，你懂我意思吗？要是买了黄水仙什么的，我说不定会在喝醉的时候把他们当成菜炒了然后懵逼地嗝屁了。”  
“好了好了。”导演连忙止住喋喋不休的利亚姆，这和几分钟前的利亚姆截然不同，“就按照你说的做，好吗？加点玫瑰。刚好我们缺一个贯穿整个MV的线索。你就带着这个玫瑰，前面还是按照我们原定的计划拍摄，但最后要怎么处理这花呢？”  
“扔掉，找个地方扔掉就好了。”利亚姆毫不迟疑地回复。  
拍摄照常进行，导演本想让利亚姆把这朵花扔进海里的，因为计划中的最后一个镜头是海滩上放着三张椅子。但利亚姆却执拗地希望这朵花留在曼彻斯特，而曼彻斯特没有海。恰好MV的最后几个镜头需要在曼彻斯特的一个废弃仓库中拍摄，而这个仓库恰恰又位于曼彻斯特运河的岸边*，于是顺理成章地，利亚姆带来的玫瑰被抛进了运河里。  
拍摄团队里的其他人都对这个镜头赞不绝口，仅次于利亚姆对着镜头无声地倒数“三二一”的那一幕。  
拍摄结束后，在利亚姆的邀请下，一群人（当然除了小孩子，他们已经被家人接走了）来到位于伯纳戈的一处街角的酒吧喝酒聊天。因为是工作日的原因，这家酒吧难得清闲，甚至连一个为了绿洲而来的游客都没有。吧台边的酒保早就换成连利亚姆都不认识的年轻人，但他并不在乎，为自己点上一杯吉尼斯黑啤后便开始与酒保随意地侃天侃地。  
“你好久没回来了，怀念这里吗？”酒保放下手中正擦拭的水晶酒杯，他可不愿意错过和这位曼彻斯特的巨星聊天的绝好机会。  
“怀念，当然他妈的怀念，这里可是他妈的宇宙的中心。我爱死了这里的味道，这些红砖，这些街道。我出生在这里，我曾生活在这里，不出意外，我希望我他妈的死在这里。”他仰头灌下半杯酒液，擦了擦嘴角的泡沫，他回头望向角落借着酒意热闹的人群，他们还在等今天的主角回到他原来的位于人群中间的位置。而在这次短暂的狂欢后，利亚姆还是会离开故乡，回到那个熙熙攘攘的大都市，做那个人尽皆知的“最后一个摇滚明星”。  
有那么一个瞬间，利亚姆突然就不想回去了，他突然觉得或许在某个平行时空（是这样说的吗？他想。），他还是那个曼彻斯特的混混，和那个混蛋挤在一间狭窄的房间，半夜起床说不定会再次尿在对方新买的音响上。他们的主业当然不会是音乐，顶多成为两个建筑工人吧，他想。但或许在收工后，他可以和那颗土豆一起来到一间酒吧，随便哪个都行，点上两杯便宜的酒，土豆有可能会借着酒意抢过驻唱歌手的吉他，办个临时的土豆秀，而自己则会抢过麦克嚎上那么几声，就像他们在名声大噪前，默默无闻时在考文垂花园曾做过的那样。  
利亚姆将剩下的酒一饮而尽，“嘿，兄弟，再来一杯。”趁着酒保转身为他续上吉尼斯黑啤的时候，他低声嘟囔着接了一句，反正也不指望对方能够听到，“可以的话，我希望所有的故事就他妈的停在曼彻斯特。”

那一天利亚姆喝了个伶仃大醉，说来也是奇怪，自从这位摇滚明星开始养生后，他也喝醉过，但从未如此醉过。这下利亚姆是彻底赶不上当晚回伦敦的飞机了，随行的人便忙手忙脚地将这位大明星抬回他旧时的家。佩吉是个能干的女人，尽管年纪大了，仍精神矍铄，将家里打理得井井有条。已经很久没有人住进利亚姆和诺尔曾共享的房间了，时隔多年，这局促的房间内终于再次充斥着酒精的气味。当年的床对于现在的利亚姆来说有些太小了，不过这无关紧要，因为他刚沾上枕头就开始打起了呼噜，蜷曲着身体陷入沉睡。  
利亚姆做了一个梦，醒来后他无从记起具体的细节，但还能回想起梦的结尾。他在晨光中坐起，慢悠悠地晃到墙角坐下，身后的海报早已泛黄，掀起了一个角。  
他缓慢地眨了眨眼，回想起在这悠长遥远的梦境尽头，他溺毙于水的深处，正如那朵被他抛进水中的红色玫瑰。  
在失去意识的前一刻，他感到的仍是发自灵魂深处的平和宁静。  
他曾经认为，死亡会将人分开，但后来他发觉自己或许想错了，或许人们真的会在那一边重逢，或许死亡才是真正意义上的永生不死。

7.  
How many special people change?

One.

Maybe two.

8.  
“我的老妈叫我给我哥也发一封请帖，但我知道他肯定不会来的，所以我特意亲自上门给他送上了请帖，从门缝塞进去的那种，就为了让他出糗。如果他被问到，他就会说‘我根本就没收到请帖’。但我是自己亲自送过去的，你懂我意思吗？这样我就可以反驳他，‘大家看到没，他就是个混蛋。’我这样做就是为了让你们看看，他这个人到底有多混蛋。”

9.  
诺尔拨弄着吉他的琴弦，他本来是准备看BBC的晨间新闻的，但现在却是望着眼前茶几上的花瓶出神。瓶里的花已经放了有几天了，就连原本开得最灿烂的那朵红色玫瑰也凋零得所剩无几。  
这里面的花该换了，Sara也督促了好几次——“你等下扔生活垃圾的时候，顺便把这花捎出去吧，别再忘了。”  
该死的，他当然记得。他还记得这红色玫瑰是跟着那该死的请帖一同从门洞塞进来的。他也不知道为什么自己在看到那请帖和玫瑰时心跳情不自禁地漏了一拍，他更不明白为何自己要匆忙地将请帖塞到最靠近自己心脏的口袋里，忙不迭地套上外套去最近的商店里买了一大堆花，然后他将那朵玫瑰混在那些花里，就这样重新将它带回了家，还把它放在家里最显眼的位置上。  
他本该把那亲笔写成的请帖揉成废纸，然后连带着那朵娘娘腔的玫瑰一起扔到垃圾桶里，不是吗？  
诺尔无意识地用指腹压着琴弦，他将目光从一整束花转为只盯着那朵花。原先鲜红的花瓣已经枯萎凋零为死气沉沉的褐色，他却仿佛看到它盛开时的模样。片刻恍惚间，他仿佛看到一些或静态或动态的画面，那些是他本殚精竭虑地藏在记忆深处的，那个混蛋大大咧咧的笑和肆无忌惮的亲吻。  
那些零碎场景让他联想到流淌的活泉，朝阳的光辉，和恣意生长的绿洲枣椰。他曾为它们写歌，但现在的他，落笔却只能写出一潭死水，易逝韶光，和死去的人。死亡的意象就像是挤在笔尖的饱和黑墨，而他就像个受制于此的画家，他还可以创作出传世之作，但不论他怎么画，也画不出张扬的富有生命力的彩色画作。  
出神间，他的食指划过琴弦，奇怪的是，他的指腹早以布满琴茧，但现在他竟然差点划伤了手指。  
“操！”他吃痛地叫出声，甩下琴含住了隐隐作痛的手指，脑海里接近成型的旋律也彻底消失得无影无踪。他甚至觉得窗外淅淅沥沥的雨都比他现在所弹出来的旋律要悦耳得多。  
他想逃避音乐，但又无事可做，于是他带着那些残花走出家门，将它们留在步行可至的最远的垃圾桶里。  
回来的路上诺尔遇到了少有的晴日冰雹。他眼见着眼前的天色乍亮，一切都是灿烂的白，接着，如盐般的冰从天空坠落，洋洋洒洒。全世界只剩下冰，冰的影子，冰的声音。  
诺尔忘记戴上他的帽子，冰块砸在他的身上，藏在他的发间，是冷的冰，却又会化成暖的水。仿佛是天空坠下的刺痛的针，却又带来温柔的吻。  
片刻后，这场晴日冰雹骤然结束，就像从未来过一样。天空仍旧是灰色的，地上也了无痕迹。  
诺尔想伸出口袋中的手去捕捉空气中似有似无的潮湿，但太冷了，他留在原地犹豫了片刻，还是决定插着口袋接着走他应走的路。

诺尔似乎想起很多很多年前的那个雨夜，那次仅仅分隔了几个月后的相拥入睡。  
其实他并非没听到利亚姆的那句喃喃自语，只是潜意识地刻意遗忘了，现在的他回想起来了，又或者说他选择拾起这片记忆碎片。  
在那个伴着雨的凌晨，利亚姆的语气从未如此严肃认真，仿佛是排练了无数次，又从未如此怯弱小心，仿佛哪怕只有一个音节发错，他就会失去一切。  
“阿诺，那朵玫瑰不是给别人的。”他用嗫嚅的声音轻声道，“是我特意买给你的，是你的玫瑰。”

**Author's Note:**

> 文章原本的题目是《以玫瑰找零》，但换成英文后还有一点双关的意思。（忽略语病的话）  
> MV的拍摄地点是我猜的，lofter上有读者提醒荒野部分的镜头可能是在波兰拍摄，但具体暂不可考。废弃仓库的部分看起来则实在是太曼彻斯特了。


End file.
